burnin love
by kisoxkiwi
Summary: she just might drive rob crazy, but in what way?


"We need an inside man" Charlie stated talking to Lyle through a video connection.

"I should be able to dig someone up" he replied typing furiously at the key-pad, he smirked.

"Actually I got one right here… they go by Amelia starling and they happen to be a close acquaintance of mine." Lyle replied, Charlie smiled.

"Send in any information on them." Charlie said closing the window; Lyle picked up his phone and called the new recruit.

Small apartment in New York

I woke up to my phone playing 'sunshine of you love' I rolled off my bed landing on the floor; as I scrambled for the phone, picking it up I flipped it open.

"This better be good Lyle" I said angry.

"How would you like to go to Venice ?" he asked I could tell he was smirking.

"I'll pack, when do I need to be at the airport?" I asked grabbing a back-pack, I began to throw clothing, computer gear, and some protein bars.

"Oh about the next 20 minutes" he said laughing.

"Im going to kill you Lyle" I said slipping and falling into the wall.

"How's the weather?" I asked, not wanting to get caught in rain with a tank and shorts.

"pleasant" he replied, "hardy har your hilarious" I said pulling the weather up on my laptop knowing I was not going to get an answer from Lyle anytime soon about the actual weather conditions.

"Rain all week…yeah pleasant" I stated then hung up, grabbing a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, and a civil wars t-shirt. After getting dressed I threw in a few extra outfits. I'm quite certain it was mostly underwear. Running down the stairs I swung the door open and jumped into my mini cooper. I hopped in, turning on the car I slammed onto the acceleration and flew out of the parking garage, I flipped on the radio.

_i been around the world, i can't decide_

_if i love or hate this thing called money_

_i seen those diamond waterfalls on all the corners_

_who say to me "hey honey"_

I sped about going seventy miles per hour, I checked my mirror to see a cop I smirked and went faster swerving through back roads.

_i just know its gonna be okay_

_when all this paper blows away..._

_its just paper, anyway_

_you got the money that i want so bad_

_i like them rich girls_

_you got the loving that i never had_

_i like them poor girls_

_you got the money that i want so_

_you got the loving that i never had_

_rich poor girls girls_

I swerved down a small alley way only big enough for my car.

_the rich girls see the curving of the earth_

_when flying over kansas city_

_but ice cream music floats along the hills_

_of where we're living_

_and those poor girls know the feeling of_

_the playground bench with darkness bleeding_

_like a palm tree, dreaming_

_i love you even though you got no dough_

_rich girls, poor girls_

_i just can't decide..._

_...i let them roll right by_

_((i like them rich girls))_

_...like them at the same time_

((i like them poor girls))

Flying out of a back alley, the cop had gotten stuck, as my mini cooper slid through, laughing I turned up the radio.

I pulled into the airport, giving me only a couple minutes to get in; I paid for my parking and ran out, with my bag and skid to a halt, feeling pain in my feet I looked down.

"Stink bombs" I mumbled looking at my bare feet, I shook my head and walked over to get my ticket.

"Starling" I said, as politely as possible.

"Yes here you go the plane is just getting ready to leave." She said handing me my ticket; I handed over my back pack, I walked over to the boarding area and went through customs I showed my passport.

"Have a nice flight" I nodded and walked through and onto the plane I sat in first class.

"Lyle you spoil me" I said, take off was fast and I soon fell asleep.

Couple boring hours later

I woke up to the flight attendant shaking me.

"Were here miss." She said, smiling I nodded in thanks, I stood stretching.

"Mmm, like chocolate mousse" I said walking off the plane I went through customs, I grabbed my bag at the turn around then looked around for Lyle, I spotted him waving I smiled and ran over jumping on him for a hug, he fell over me fallowing.

"Uh Mel air" Lyle said gasping I laughed standing I pulled him up, I giggled, Lyle scanned me.

"You look different" he said smiling I looked down at myself, I'm tall, equally proportioned, long brown hair, green eyes, and a baby face, yet I looked like an adult and being well endowed in the ahmm chest area helps.

"So shall we go?" I asked, he nodded, we got in the car, I threw my back pack in the trunk.

"The guys are going to freak" Lyle said I raised an eyebrow.

"They've never really worked with a girl before, well at least a few of us haven't" he explained, he began to drive to where we would take a boat into the city.

"So information" I stated he smiled.

"Ok stop "I say scooting away "stop what?" of course he would ask that in such an innocent way.

"With the troll face" I say poking him he just nods "now tell me mister who am I working with?"

"Alright, first john" "john!" I interrupted hopping in my seat, it was like Christmas in a way john had always been a father figure to me.

"Yes john!" Lyle said imitating me; I crossed my arms pouting in defiance.

"Now let me continue" he says while looking pointedly at me. "since you know a lot about him already next we have Charlie are lead man and your boss, so be good. We have are explosive expert left ear he's about an inch or two taller than me, and then there's handsome rob, and he's well he's…."

"Handsome" I deadpanned.

"Pretty much, but he is good ad driving I suppose" Lyle said lamely. "your so descriptive have you ever thought of being a writer your characters would be sooooo interesting" I said rolling my eyes. Lyle glared at me from the drivers seat.

"Anyone else?" I asked only to be greeted with a tensed Lyle and thick air.

I knew he was missing someone, but he didn't want to talk about him or her so I knew to change the subject soon or someone would get a beating. As I was about to ask we made it to the dock.

"Oh look were here" he said, I stayed silent as he parked then we got out and found a guy waiting in the speedboat.

"So where do we meet them?" I asked while stepping into the boat.

"Full of questions aren't we, well the job starts tomorrow, tonight were going to relax, and brief you." He said, relaxing I nodded. It took us only a couple of minutes before we made it to the hotel they were staying at, we got out and walked into the hotel I looked to see three men sitting in the lobby I was about to head over.

"Wait, I'll give you an entrance" Lyle said I just complied and sat where I had stopped, he walked over to them, I saw him giving a slight twitch of his hand that was my entry, I stood. Picking up my bag I headed over smiling when I stopped in front of them Lyle smirked and I smiled at their reaction.

"So guys this is Amelia starling my sister" Lyle said in pride, or amusement or maybe he was hungry.

"You're telling me she is your sister, I don't believe it man" an African American man said shaking his head in disbelief, I smirked.

"I agree with left ear there's no way your two are related" I guy said he had an English accent, and by the way he talked and sat, he had a large ego.

"I'm still hoping I'm adopted, finger crossed" I said, Lyle pushed me I just smirked.

"Well you guys know my name so?" I stated waiting.

"I'm Steve" the short greasy looking weasel said, not that I judge, yeah right judging away, but there is just something about him.

"Handsome rob" the Englishmen said.

"Left ear" the quieter guy said, I smiled.

"Cool well call me Amelia, or Mel." I said shifting my bag, we shifted into awkward silence.

"Well I'm extremely tired so what room do I get?" I asked they looked between each other.

"Well you see you either have to room with rob or Steve" Lyle said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you see we didn't think that we would need anyone else so your room didn't get booked obviously" Lyle replied sheepishly.

"I'll take your room then" I said seriously, the three other men laughed at Lyle who was gaping.

"What!" he shouted.

"inside voices Lyle, I will be taking your room" I said, I reached into his coat pocket and snatched his key card that I had noticed poking out earlier, and began walking away.

"You can stay with rob or Steve I need my own room" I threw back as I walked.

"What…no…I..." Lyle stuttered.

"Give it up, you can bunk with me" Rob said chuckling.

Oh this will be a fun trip.


End file.
